Toriko
Toriko is one of the world's most toughest bishoku-ya, a gourmet hunter who is hired to capture exotic meats and spices for various organizations. He appears to be very skilled in the art of hunting down monstrous creatures for money.http://myreff.com/d?r=Vg9NnBrne Apearance Toriko is characterized by a immensely muscular body and shaggy blue hair. Save for a few times, he usually wears brightly colored jumpsuits. Personality Toriko's personality is rather cheerful and optimistic. He also is rather cool and collected. No matter what the situation is, Toriko never loses his cool. He seems to follow a sort of code of honor, or creed, if you will. For example, he will never kill an animal he doesn't plan to eat. Also, he thanks the prey for the meal before fighting it. Powers and Abilities Toriko is very proficient in the art of gourmet hunting. He relies on his sheer, immense strength, brute force and monster-like intimidation to win his fights. In fact, he is so imtimidating the appears to take on the form of a Hannya demon to both friend and foe. Fork and Knife: '''One of Toriko's special moves where he forms a fork (a claw position) with his left hand and a knife (a chop position) with his right hand. Using lightning-fast speed and his '''Fork and Knife, Toriko grips the foe with the Fork and chops it in one fluid motion with his Knife. ''' '''Ice Pick: '''A jabbing attack where Toriko places his middle finger over his ring and index finger for more piercing power. '''Flying Fork and Knife: A ranged-version of the Fork and Knife. Leg Fork and Knife: '''A version where Toriko uses his legs to imitate the '''Fork and Knife. Using this attack, Toriko sacrifices its long-range potential for 3 times more strength. Nail Punch:' '''An attack where Toriko drives his fist into a solid object multiple times like a nail being pounded into a piece of wood. At first Toriko can only do 5 consecutive hits, but later the limit is increased to 10, but only if Toriko gathers energy vefore hand. There are two types, Concentrated and Scattered. The current limit is 13 hits. The drawback to the 13-hit attack is that the left hand is rendered completely useless for a little whiles afterward. '''Knocking Gun:' Used for live captures, the Knocking Gun used by Toriko to fire needles into an animal's body to paralyze it without killing it. Shivering: '''An advanced concept of shivering, Toriko uses this method to keep his body from freezing in sub-zero tempatures. '''Phytoncide: A chemical that Toriko emits from his Gourmet Cells that can dull the movement of insects. Nail Gun: A second version of nail punch that has more destructive power. Full Course Menu Hors-D'oeuvre: BB Corn Soup: Century soup Fish Dish: Blank Meat Dish: Blank Main DISH" GOD (yet to be accquired) Salad: Air salad Desert: Fruit of the Rainbow Drink: Hundred bird Trivia *One of the Four Heavenly Kings *Known as the Glutton of the Four Heavenly Kings *He lives in a house completely made out of food Category:Toriko Characters Category:Male Characters